Stage Builder
Stage Builder is a game mode in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! that allows the player to design their own levels using assets from the game. It is unlocked after clearing ten A-Side levels, and certain features of it are unlocked under other criteria. Features Levels in the Stage Builder are created using a grid-based system where each space is a square and one square can hold only one object at a time. Objects created are displayed as they look in the spaces they occupy, and their visual orientations may be randomly slanted to the left and right (unless the "Straighten Blocks" feature is selected). The color of the background is determined by the level theme that has been selected. There are three modes that can be enabled to determine the actions of the user on the grid. The first is create mode, in which users can select an object and place it in whatever space the user clicks on or drags onto. These objects include a starting flag, mango, block, regular flag, or grocery item, the latter two of which must be unlocked by clearing all of the A-Side levels in the game. In select mode, users can edit the objects arranged in a span of one or more spaces. The options for this include moving or copying the area to another location, flipping it horizontally or vertically, rotating it to the left or right, filling it with one of a certain object, or erasing everything inside. Finally, in erase mode, users can remove the objects placed in any space that is clicked or dragged on. Users also have the option to select or erase every space on the grid. Other features available to the user include the ruler, which can measure both the horizontal and vertical distance between two sets of spaces. Users can also zoom the display in or out with their respective buttons, and an additional button allows them to zoom to the maximum extent. When using this button to zoom all the way out, users can then resize the level by intervals of 1, 5, or 20 spaces, and the total allowed size can be as small as 15×15 and as big as 256×256. Finally, users can undo or redo any action made on the grid using the buttons on the bottom right. Outside of editing from the grid itself, users may change the theme of the level in the Details menu to any variant of Sky, Style, Factory, Desert, or the light variant of Desert, with the Space, clean variant of Space, Danse, and Winter themes unlocked after clearing all of the A-Side levels in the game. In the same menu, users can also change the amount of blocks the player may start with in their quota, which spans from 0 to 256. Additionally, users can give the level a customized name spanning up to 32 characters, and the level can be saved to be played or edited again after exiting. Users may also test the level at any time while editing it. Gimmicks After clearing all of the B-Side levels in the game, the player gains access to a set of "gimmicks" that directly affect the level itself. These are the following available gimmicks. *'Countdown': Puts a time limit on a level. If the time runs out, the player is then forced to restart it. *'Mango Lock': Locks the mango behind a set amount of blocks or coins that the player must have in their quota in order to obtain it. *'Fire Ice Blocks': Replaces the Yellow Blocks that Yeah fires with Ice Blocks. *'Restart on Fall': Forces the player to restart the level completely if they fall off of it, as opposed to refooting at the last checkpoint. *'Zero Gravity': Removes the gravity of the level, allowing for constant vertical momentum until acted upon. *'Light's Out': Restricts the player's view to a small circle of light surrounding them. The player will be unable to use the "mango view" feature when activated. *'Dude Exclude': Removes one of the playable characters the player can use after passing an All Flag, making them only accessible after passing their own unique flags. Sharing .]] After completing the level at least once, users are then able to share the levels they've created. The most basic sharing feature will send the level to the game's Steam Workshop, where players can download the levels to play or edit for themselves. Exporting the level will store it in an individual file which can then be imported at any time while editing. By default, anyone who downloads the level will be able to edit it themselves, but users also have the option to disable this, as well as the option to keep the level local. This functionality has also been used for holding Stage Builder contests, such as the official Ms. Carrot’s Stage Builder Rage Builder Contest in 2018. Levels exported as files could then be sent to the holders of the contest for judging purposes. Gallery Stage Builder UME Help.png|The Help menu. Trivia ''.]] *This game mode was initially planned to appear in the original ''Yeah Jam Fury as well. It was intended to be used in the Steam and Wii U release of the game before it was cancelled in favor of the follow-up. *The music featured in this mode is randomly selected between one of two tracks when selected. *The eye pictured in the button used to zoom in or out to the maximum extent resembles the eye of Mr. Super. *This game mode is also featured in the game's demo, which features many of the same features as it does in the full game, except the Steam Workshop is not supported and custom levels cannot be imported. Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series